Popsicles and Dragons
by Killarthe4th
Summary: (Alternate universe) (Part of Bread and Bubblegum Universe) Genji Shimada is recovering from an accident, he wonders where his brother has been. Doctor Ziegler and Physiotherapist Mei-Ling Zhou encourage him every step of the way. Hanzo beats himself over what he had done whilst Genji just wants to see his brother again. (Oneshot) Edited to read better.


This is the same universe as Bread and Bubblegum. All the characters will meet eventually, but not just yet.

It was just an idea that popped into my head some time ago. Just rolled with it and now we're here. Didn't expect it to take this long, but I did finish writing it.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **(Monday)**

Genji Shimada lay on a hospital bed, staring out the window. His left-hand tapping on the sheets, a habit he had developed recently. Hanzo hadn't come to see him again. It's been a week since his last visit. Genji could only sigh. He was normally quite patient, but the lack of entertainment and activity in his life was killing him. Well killing him more than his right arm was.

There was a firm knock on the door. Genji sat up straighter before saying "Come in!" He deflated slightly when it was his doctor, not Hanzo.

"Genji, how are you feeling today?" The doctor was no other than Ms. Angela Ziegler, she had recently graduated from university top of the class, she was in high demand due to her breakthroughs in medical research despite being so young. She's twenty-six and already highly respected.

"I'm feeling excellent Doctor Ziegler," he dipped his head in respect, "how are you doctor?"

"Oh, I'm Fine!" She waved her hand bashfully, "Are you experiencing any pain in your right arm?"

"I feel shocks now and then," he admitted, "Sort of like there's something's stabbing it."

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything about it." Angela sighed. Honestly, it looked like she wanted to cry.

"No-no" Genji panicked, "You've already done a splendid job, Doctor Ziegler!"

That was another reason she was in such high demand, she could pacify even the most difficult of patients, always unintentionally causing them to apologize with her teary eyes.

"Well, if it bothers you I'll prescribe more painkillers ok?" She bent down a pat the younger man on the head, "Don't push yourself too hard. You're still young."

"I could say the same for you, Doctor."

"Ah, flattery will get you nowhere."

"No seriously," Genji chuckled. "you're a year younger than my older brother."

"Thanks for the compliment Genji," she looked at her watch before panicking, "I've got to check up on the other patients Genji! I'll see you soon ok?" without waiting for a response she power walked her way out of the room.

Genji could only chuckle. He jolted when a shock sprinted up his arm. "Fuck," a string of other curses followed before the pain died down. He glared at his right arm, before laying back down on his bed. He had already missed the kendo tournament, not like he could do kendo anymore in the state he was in. His brother wouldn't see him, and he can't even pass the time in school.

Then there was the question of actually using his right arm, what was he going to do?

The incident, although a month away was still fresh in his mind. "Dad would know what to do in this situation." Genji closed his eyes, and before he knew it, was swept into his dreams.

 **(The very same day)**

Hanzo glared at the work presented to him, delaying his visit to Genji. He paused, "I do not have the right to see my brother." He nearly roared out his frustrations. "It is my fault," he slammed his laptop shut. It seemed he wasn't going to get anything else done today. Half-done documents and agreements scattered as he slammed the door open. His employees rushed to look busy. He knew it was their break, so he paid no heed as he stomped out the office. He loosened his tie before crashing onto a bench in the public garden located in the center of Shimada industries.

His father was a powerful man, he owned a majority of the broadband companies of Japan, he also owned a few overseas as well, hence why Genji and Hanzo were here.

Hanzo was in charge of the few companies abroad, at the early age of twenty-seven the burden was overbearing, he wanted Genji to come in and help. Genji was happier to upkeep his kendo, one of the strains to their relationship. It was honestly such a petty argument, "I'm disgusting," he wanted to stay calm, but self-loathing alongside his Brother's injured face was tearing him apart.

"Oh. I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" Hanzo turned to the voice, a Chinese woman stood there fidgeting. A sketchbook clutched in front of her like she was hiding behind it.

"No, no." Hanzo composed himself, "go ahead miss."

"Oh? Thank you!" The woman promptly sat next to him, twisting a pencil from the binds of her sketchbook and adjusting her glasses.

Perhaps the scratches of her sketching were soothing, or it was welcome over the sounds of a keyboard. Hanzo felt more relaxed than he did before. He watched as she brought her pencil up to estimate, she was fast and efficient.

Not half an hour later, she had sketched the entirety of the building in front of her, the small garden a presenter of her piece.

"You draw splendidly," Hanzo finally spoke up.

The woman jumped slightly before chuckling nervously, "I am still a novice," she added the finishing touches and signed her name at the bottom. "Would you like it?"

"Me? Why?" Hanzo was stumped, "you just finished sketching it and you want to give it to me?"

"You seemed sad when I came by," she ripped the page neatly off before handing it to him, "although I'd like to exchange it for a picture of you."

"Excuse me?" He blinked in disbelief, completely caught off guard.

"It's nothing big," she chuckled at his flustered expression, "I'm trying to sketch as many people as possible, and I doubt you'd have the time to model for me so a picture will do."

"Why me, though," Hanzo regained his composure, his mask of ice instead of his anguish or rage.

"You are conflicted," she took out her phone, "that's an interesting emotion to draw, I won't insist if you don't want to but I do not hear a no."

Hanzo didn't know what to do, and grudgingly he did enjoy watching her draw so he might as well indulge her. "Fine."

"Great!" She smiled, immediately took the picture afterward. "I'll be back here next week, will I see you here again?"

Hanzo paused, still unsure about everything. He hesitated before nodding, knowing he had been away from work for too long already he bid her farewell. Now and then, he'd take a look at the sketch. Drawn by one Mei Ling Zhou.

 **(The next Saturday)**

Genji grunted as he went through his physiotherapy, walking never seemed so hard. He was sweating his ass off, and he had only taken five steps. Having only one usable arm didn't help. He leaned against the bar, tired out of his mind.

"Done already?" A slightly accented voice asked.

"I wish," Genji chuckled, "is it Saturday already?"

Mei was two years older than him, and she volunteers at the hospital in the physiotherapy department on Saturdays. Perhaps it was for credit, or she genuinely liked helping people.

"Yep!" she adjusted her glasses before handing him a bottle of water. "You look tired, but if you've only taken five steps you've got a long way to go."

"Yeah, yeah" he emphasized the last one before finishing his bottle. "I'll work on it." If Hanzo wasn't going to see him, he would get healthy enough to get out to see him himself!

"Don't forget," Mei watched him "Don't push it." she fixed his posture, "Just go at your pace."

"I'd like to see my brother." Genji voice strained as he walked, "He's probably blaming himself, but it was my choice."

"Well, if I see you pushing yourself too hard, I'll get Doctor Ziegler in here." She slyly mentioned the good doctor's name.

Genji flinched, if you defy her orders Doctor Ziegler can get super mad, then she gets her surrogate father a towering man called Reinhardt to scare the crap out of you. "That. Will not be necessary…"

"I would hope so," Mei chuckled. "Ok just hold on for a bit longer!"

"This. Is . Nothing!" He finally made it and collapsed on his ass.

"Congratulations!" Mei clapped before handing him a towel and more water. "You've come quite far."

"I'm quite far from swinging a sword though right?"

Mei didn't quite know how to answer, "Genji…"

Genji didn't answer, he just sat there, sweat staining the floor in blotches.

"Want a popsicle?" Mei tried, she had some in the freezer.

Somewhat caught off guard Genji smiled, she was kind enough to treat him. "Sure."

They spent the rest of their timeslot eating popsicles (only one each!), Mei had some imported from China, familiar flavors so Genji couldn't complain. It was the best thing he'd tasted since the incident.

"Thanks for this…" Genji said.

"For what?" Mei asked, her voice muffled by the popsicle.

"For treating me like a normal person." and his smile was bright and genuine so much so that Mei had to snap a picture.

 **(The next Monday)**

Hanzo wiped his brow. Work was progressing well today. He stretched his arms before looking down at the gardens; she was there again. He made his way towards the elevator, and he waved to stop his employees from standing as he left.

"What are you sketching this time," Hanzo asked as he walked towards the bench.

"Oh, I'm working on a full sketch of the gardens this time!" Mei smiled, she turned to look at him, "How are you today mister?"

"Well, better than last week" he admitted, "the heat doesn't help, but I feel better."

"Good, you don't look as glum as last week!" she winked at him.

Once again, he watched her draw. The twisted branches, the calm river, and the smooth leaves. She penciled in the jagged rocks before adding the finishing touches. Signing her name at the bottom of her work again.

"Oh! I've got just the thing to beat this heat!" He then realized that she had brought a small ice box with her.

"Is that…"

"Yes it's an ice box!" she then handed him a popsicle "Here you go!"

He stared at the blue popsicle, something he hadn't had in forever "Is this?"

"Soda flavor? Yes, it is!" Mei smiled, eating a melon flavored one herself.

Hanzo couldn't help but smile, (SHOCKER HE'S SMILING) "I haven't had one of these since I was fourteen."

"It's probably not genuine," Mei waved her hand dismissively, "These are imported from China, I wish I could get the proper ones from Japan, but it's expensive."

"Still, thank you for this."

"You can thank me for letting me take a picture of your smile!" She couldn't help but feel it was familiar. Even if the two said it differently perhaps they were relatives? She looked at her watched and jumped in fright. "I've got to go, here." after taking the picture she handed him the sketch she had done.

"But I haven't done anything," he noticed that she packed most of her stuff already, popsicle hanging in by her lips.

"Sowwy," she didn't slow down, but she took the popsicle out, "I'm late for class!" she rushed off.

Hanzo could only blink. He had another sketch from her. He finished his popsicle slowly before walking back to his office. His office couldn't help but stare as he had a smile on his face, ( THEIR EMOTIONLESS BOSS WAS GRINNING WTF)

 **(The next Saturday)**

"Have you ever thought of using a prosthetic Genji?" Doctor Ziegler asked as she watched him do his physio.

Genji stopped, that was a real question. Something he hadn't thought about at all. "I wouldn't want just a fake arm."

"Well I've got an old friend, he lost his hand in an accident as well; he designed a prosthetic he'd liked made for him." She stated, "He was an engineer, so he needed both hands, and it came out as a success."

"How did you know I needed both hands?"

"Mei told me you missed Kendo." She smiled sadly, "I can ask him to design the arm for you, but it was a painful process applying it to him if you want the best results."

"How painful?"

"Connecting nerves to wires. You wouldn't be able to feel what the prosthetic feels, but you'd be able to control it as flexible as if it were your own." Dr. Ziegler looked at him deadly serious.

"I'll do it."

"The process is very painful, and we can't use anesthetic."

"If I get an arm out of it, I'll be more than happy to oblige."

"Only if you're one hundred percent sure." She patted him on the shoulder making to walk out the room. She stood still as he grabbed her arm.

"Can I make a request on the design?"

"Sure" She smiled, what will it be.

"It will be white, and have a green dragon spiraling around it."

Mercy sighed, "I'll see what I can do…"

Genji nodded, before working on his walking again, Mei supporting him every step of the way.

Genji had done his laps in half the time he did last week, a feat he was quite proud of. When Mei went to grab the popsicles she knocked her bag over, her sketchbook landing open on the sketch of a familiar man.

Genji froze, when Mei had finally come back he asked, no demanded: "How did you get a picture of this man?!"

"I met him in the gardens," Mei blinked "He seemed sad, so I gave him a sketch in exchange for a picture. Why?"

"This is my older brother…"

"Ohh, so that's why I thought you two were similar!" Mei smiled, "Has he come visit you recently?"

"He hasn't." Genji grunted bitterly "He hasn't come to see me since I woke up."

"But why?" Mei gasped, "he didn't seem so bad when I talked to him."

"He's probably blaming himself or swamped in work. Or both" Genji sighed, he didn't want to talk about this.

"I'm sure he'll visit you soon!"

"Ha!" He laughed sarcastically, "Very unlikely…"

 **(The next Monday)**

"Your brother is getting a prosthetic," Mei muttered as she worked sketching the Koi in the pond.

Hanzo froze, "What are you talking about."

"Your brother, Genji is getting a prosthetic arm." She reiterated, using colored pencils for once in her work.

A million questions spawned in his mind, he was silent before finally asking, "How did you know we were brothers?"

"He told me when he noticed the sketch I had of you, Mr. Hanzo Shimada." she stared at his facial expression, it distorted from his usual mask of indifference, looking very pained.

"It-It is too late for me to visit him,"

"Why's that?" Mei looked at him weirdly

"I haven't visited him since he woke up."

"Then go now," Mei said it as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"But I'M THE REASON HE'S IN THERE" Hanzo finally cried out, months of holding it in and he finally cracked. "I'M THE REASON HE LOST HIS ARM."

"Genji does not blame you," Mei whispered, "He's been missing you this whole time."

"I do not deserve his forgiveness," Hanzo's voice cracked, "He should detest me."

"He pushed you out of the way on his accord." Mei stated firmly, "He's going to undergo the operation in two weeks as soon as the prosthetic is built."

"I… Need some time to process this…" he finally said, walking away first for once.

That night, instead of dreams Hanzo had a detailed retelling of the incident. Genji was walking behind Hanzo.

"Look Hanzo," Genji walked next to him "I want actually to invest my time into becoming a Kendo master! Not working for dad!"

"Genji, I am swamped with work." Hanzo glared at him, "if you cannot let go of your petty sport the company will fall! Do not forget why father sent us here!"

"Well, why don't we ask him then!" Genji argued, 'I'm sure he'd be okay with it!"

"Do not bother our father over such petty needs!"

"My future isn't petty. Brother"

"Enough of this," Hanzo walked ahead too distracted to notice the crane above him had malfunctioned before it was too late.

"HANZO!" Genji shoved him out of the way.

"Genji! I do not have time for-" Hanzo froze in horror as he took in the scene.

Genji struggled on the ground, a steel beam crushing his right arm. Perhaps it was the adrenaline, or he had lost sense completely in his right arm, but he smiled at Hanzo. "You are ok Hanzo?"

"I-I'm fine…" Hanzo reached out to his brother, tears blurring his vision.

"T-that's good…" he fainted promptly afterward.

Hanzo screamed for emergency services, someone who passed by called an ambulance immediately, they had barely made it in time, he had lost a lot of blood, and his arm completely obliterad. No chance of it was surviving. So he had an amputation. Hanzo still blames himself to this day. The incident seemed so far away. But it was burnt into his memory. Hanzo awoke, he didn't bolt up like he usually did. He sat up before crying softly into the night.

 **(The day of the operation)**

Genji had pumped himself up; he was going to be ready for this operation! He'd survived a steel beam crushing his right hand he'll be okay now!

In all honesty, Genji was shitting himself and just wanted the operation to be over with as fast as possible.

A knock resonated from the door, and Genji lay slumped on his bed. "Come in…"

Hanzo entered the room, and Genji immediately shot up. "Brother!"

"Hello, Genji…"

The room suddenly grew tense. If anyone were to stop into the hospital room, they'd suffocate from the atmosphere.

Hanzo was the one to start. He coughed "So, I hear you're getting a prosthetic."

"Yes, Father approved of it, so I went ahead with it." Genji nodded.

It took him a while before he continued "…Will it hurt?"

Genji chuckled "Immensely."

They sat there silently, Mei nearly walked in but was pulled away by Doctor Ziegler.

"I do not forgive myself for what I have done to you…" Hanzo sighed, he dropped into the chair next to Genji's bed. "I took away your future, what you wanted to be, all for a petty argument."

"But I wanted to save you," Genji smiled, "You were the one to carry on Father's legacy. I was merely in your way."

"Do not say that!" Hanzo grabbed Genji, pulling him into a hug. "You are worth far more than the company!"

"Brother" Genji breathed before letting out tears, tears of frustration and happiness.

They stayed there not moving, comforted by each other's presence and heartbeats. It took a while, but Genji finally lets go, smiling brightly at his brother.

"I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive yourself, brother." Genji stood up. He had to go for his operation now.

"I… do as well…" Hanzo muttered as Genji left the room.

 **(During the operation)**

Hanzo found himself waiting outside the operation room. He blinked when a blue popsicle was shoved into his face. Mei smiled before handing him two sketches.

"These are?" Hanzo asked as he looked at them.

"My final sketches for you," she smiled.

The first one was a detailed watercolor painting of the Koi fish. He smiled at that. Beautiful on its own, the first time he had seen her use color. He swapped the two and almost dropped it in shock. It was a sketch of both Genji and Him, their original expressions dread, almost deadly depressing. However, there was more on the other side. There was another piece where they were smiling.

"I do not think I can thank you enough, Miss Mei…" Hanzo stated.

"It's no problem!" Mei chuckled, "I wanted to give it to you since you seemed so sad that day. Look at your transformation!" she pulled her lips down like a frown before smiling directly at him.

"Yes," Hanzo chuckled "Indeed I have changed." he pondered a bit before he smiled at her. "Do you happen to be free on Sunday?"

"Huh?" she thought about it, "I should be why do you ask?"

"I was hoping you would come ice skating with me." He answered calmly.

"M-me!?" She fumbled with her glasses, fidgeting with her hands like she did when they first met. "This isn't a date is it?"

"It most definitely is," Hanzo chuckled when she started bumbling, "Take your time, I won't force you to come with me."

"I-I will" she stated, firmly once to herself before repeating to him. "You just had to choose ice skating didn't you…"

"Is there something wrong with ice skating?" Hanzo questioned.

"No, I love ice skating!" She smiled at him.

They were about to continue, but the light flashed that the operation was over. Hanzo sat there waiting for the reveal of Genji.

Genji lay on the bed, the wound stabilized and bleeding at a minimum. He was unconscious but safe.

"How is he, Doctor?" Hanzo asked breathlessly.

"He made it through amazingly," Angela smiled, "he's exhausted, but amazingly he only yelled out three times during the operation, so he did well!"

Hanzo breathed a sigh of relief. He then got a good look at the prosthetic. "Did he get a choice in the design of it?"

"Just the outer shell why?"

"He really is my brother," Hanzo unbuttoned his sleeve and rolled it up to show the same dragon albeit blue.

"Wow!" Mei stared at the two; they were practically identical save the colors.

"Thank you for guiding him safely Doctor Ziegler."

"It was my pleasure."

It would be the two days before Genji woke up, but the pain had dulled to a minimum, and he had a flexible hand once again. He had hoped that his brother would be there, but he didn't blame him. He had a company to run, he did, however, notice an envelope on his desk. It was from Hanzo.

Dear Genji,

If you're reading this, then congratulations! You're prosthetic is in working order, I still haven't forgiven myself completely, but I wish you a speedy recovery. The company is running smoothly, so you can follow your dreams, wherever they take you. However, you need to go back to school as soon as you can! (Genji chuckled at that) May the dragon guide you.

Love

Hanzo

Genji smiled, he checked his phone before noticing something he got from Mei. Opening the attachment his eyes nearly fell out his head, it was a picture of Hanzo smiling with Mei, the two of them at an ice skating rink. He started chuckling before it evolved into a full laugh. "Good Job Hanzo, you finally got yourself someone special!"

The end.

* * *

There was my Overwatch fanfic number two! As I mentioned before this is in the same universe as Bread and Bubblegum so everyone will meet. EVENTUALLY!

I took a bit of a Full Metal Alchemist approach with his prosthetic, just imagine vanilla Genji's arm on young Genji.

I threw in a bit of Mei x Hanzo. I honestly really liked it when I read the few fics of them together (The internet is dominated by Mchanzo.)

Other than that not much else to say, I hope you enjoyed reading it!

Leave me a review! It gives me motivation. Even if a little will be enough to help push my mentality.

Have a nice day

Kt4


End file.
